01 January 1994 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-01-01 ; Comments * Tracklisting *''JP - '1994 eh just 6 more to go to the Millenium I hope that I make it and that I'm still playing bringing you John Peel's Music On BFBS and records by The Fall''' *Fall: M5 (EP - Behind The Counter E.P. Vol 2) Cog Sinister 12SPERMX13 *Rhythm Invention: Zero PSI (album - Inventures In Wonderland) Warp WARP CD 15 *Wedding Present: Why Are You Being So Reasonable Now? (album - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit SFR:LP122 *''John refers to the following as "New Age music with attitude" (this was before the phrase "post-rock" had been coined)'' *Labradford: Disremembering (album - Prazision) Kranky KRANK 001 LP *Jacob's Mouse: Group Of 7 (7") Wiiija WIJ 27 V *Brainiac: Hurting Me (album - Smack Bunny Baby) Grass GROW004-1 *Transcendental Love Machine: Inside My Soul Is Burning With You (12" - The Silver Atomic EP) Hydrogen Dukebox DUKE 002 *''JP 'This is a track which I keep coming back to.... and it's a song that always upsets me, I don't know why I always play it - you think - "He's been reading my diaries" it identifies so neatly the relationship between father and son at least as experienced between myself and our William, nearly 18.' *Loudon Wainwright III: A Father & A Son (album - History) Virgin V2703 *Eric's Trip: Spring (album - Love Tara) Sup Pop SP 234 *Manasa Meets The Equaliser: Shakout (album - Dub The Millenium) Riz *Bassholes: Bald Headed Woman (album - Blue Roots (Archive Series - Volume One) In The Red Recordings ITR 014 *Submarine: Consolation Prize (7" - Lips And Fingers) Ultimate TOPP021 *Seefeel: Starethrough ''John says that the band were waiting in person for him with this single on their own label. This must have been between their Too Pure and Warp deals. *Magazine: Shot By Both Sides (7") VirginVS 200 *Paul Mpofu, Zambuko: Mutongapasi (album - Gororo) Jabulani *Small 23: Noodles (7") Matt / Landspeed *Man - Or Astro-Man?: Name Of Numbers (EP - Mission Into Chaos) One Louder LOUD1 *3M: Acu.3H (12" - Antibacterial EP) Vortex VTX-9000 *Guitar Wolf: Shooting Star Noise (album - Wolf Rock!) Goner 1GONE *UI: Ay Nako (mini-album - 2 - Sided EP) Hemiola HEM 5 *Fall: Happy Holiday (EP - Behind The Counter E.P. Vol 2) Cog Sinister 12SPERMX13 *God Is My Co-Pilot: Any Number (album - Straight Not) Outpunk OUT 8V *Juno Reactor: Man To Ray (album - Transmissions) NovaMute nomu24lp *Marc Riley And The Creepers: Cure By Choice (12" - Creeping At Maida Vale) In Tape IT004 *Summer Hits: Thin (7") Christmas #106 *''John refers to playing the above 'last week' on BFBS. However the show of the 10th December had John wishing listeners Happy Christmas making it 3 weeks ago.'' *Madogo: Kumalanda File ;Name *Dat_040_JP_BFBS-940101+940108.mp3 * ;Length *3:59:06 (to 1:56:53) * ;Other *Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Max-dat Tapes